


Abandoned Lovers

by GhostlessHollow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angry Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Brian Thomas - Freeform, Creepypasta, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Porn, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderverse, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Operator - Freeform, hoody - Freeform, masky - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlessHollow/pseuds/GhostlessHollow
Summary: (F/N) was desperate to escape her trying and exhausting life. So desperate that she leave behind the love of her life without a word. But the past catches up to her sooner than she’d like and she is forced to face what she did.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Original Female Character(s), Brian Thomas | Hoody/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/You
Kudos: 10





	Abandoned Lovers

This is based off of Marble Hornets, not the creepypasta au and buckle up it's a long one  
Everything started to blur together as a sickness arose in her stomach and the pain in her muscles bloomed.  
They had to be there--that's where she last left them, yet as she tore bottles from the shelves, she couldn't find her pills in the mirrored medicine cabinet above her bathroom sink. She began coughing, every sharp, shredding breath feeling like gravel forcing its way up her esophagus.  
Stumbling, she managed to make it all the way to the kitchen before another bad fit started up and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Shaking hands clawed at her chest as a warm, red liquid flew from her lips and onto the scuffed wooden floor. The disgustingly warm feeling in her stomach churned and she clenched her fists and folded into herself, not knowing how much longer she could take the pain that spread through her body like cancer.  
That's when she heard the sound of something rattling. She lifted her head and there, leaning in the doorway to her living room, stood someone she thought-- hoped-- she would never see again. Between his gloved fingers was the bottle containing her salvation, rattling harmoniously with every shake of his hand.  
She scrambled forward, nearly dragging herself across the floor, but ceased when the agonizing pain in her tense muscles pulsed. With a guttural shout, she screamed out the demand: "Give it to me!" as her nails dug into her clammy palms. The masked intruder complied and tossed the pills at her. The orange container skid across the ground and stopped in front of her, but within seconds the bottle was snatched up, uncapped, and rid of two of its contents.  
(F/N) let herself go nearly limp as she waited for the drugs to make their way through her system, not caring about the man standing and watching her as she splayed herself across the ground and shook slightly. She didn't know how long they sat in silence while waiting for her to regain composure, but by the time the pain subsided, the man hadn't left.  
"Get the fuck out," she growled as she sluggishly picked herself off the ground.  
Everything had been fine. She hadn't experienced an episode in months, but in those last few days, she had begun to get nose bleeds again, and feel nauseous out of nowhere with small lapses in memory. She wanted to write it off as unrelated. Like the flu or some other virus, but deep down she knew. She knew it found her. So when she came face to face with it in the empty gas station down the road from her house, it just actualized the inevitability she knew she couldn't rationalize away anymore.  
Not bothering to pay for the fuel, she peeled out of that gas station, glad that her paranoia wouldn’t let her get rid of her “medication”, as the pain started to set in.  
As she swayed on her feet, she brushed a hand under her nose and found what she expected to find.  
Blood.  
At least it seemed to have stopped already. She wiped the red residue on her jeans and ambled unevenly to the pantry, still trembling slightly. For a moment, she rustled through the small storage room in search of her favorite bottle of vodka, pushing aside boxes of cereal and cans of food until she found where she hid it. She never intended to drink it before, but still had it just in case.  
Stumbling to her second-hand kitchen table, she took a seat and flicked off the cap with ease and took a swig, not bothering with a glass.  
"I thought you quit," finally spoke, her visitor.  
"And I thought I told you to get the hell out of my house," she snapped back bitterly.  
She took another drink, focusing on the burn that ran down the back of her throat, hoping that her revitalized addiction would drown out the reality of the situation and sweep her off to somewhere numb.  
"(F/N), " Brian began, walking towards her. "You--"  
"Don't you fucking dare tell me I shouldn't be drinking. I've easily kicked your ass before, I'll do it again in a fucking heartbeat!" She shouted. "Now leave!" She demanded, standing abruptly, before shoving him away. "And take that fucking monster with you!"  
He didn't retaliate, just stumbled back and stood there.  
"You know that's not how this works, " Brian said calmly, the red oval eyes of his mask boring into her soul.  
"You know, you would think that when someone says they don't want to be found, they don't want to be found. But I guess you didn't get the message." She grit her teeth, clenching her fists at her side until her fingers ached in an attempt to restrain herself. "Now that... that thing knows where I am."  
"(F/N), " he began, his expression unreadable beneath his cloth mask. "I followed him here."  
"No..." she breathed out in disbelief, "No way. Why-- It-- I-I-- "  
She looked up at him and his mask was off, shoved into the front pocket on his hoodie.  
"I don't know.." His stormy blue eyes softened like they always did when he looked at her.  
God, she wished he'd kept the mask on. She can't stand looking at him without her heart churning and her chest warming deeply.  
She swallowed hard on the knot that suddenly formed in the back of her throat.  
That didn't change anything. She wouldn't go back to how it was. She would just pack up and move on again. Go farther this time. Leave the fucking country if she had to.  
Anything to get away from that faceless monstrosity and all the pain and misery it caused.  
"I..." (F/N) almost hesitated, but she steadied her voice and tried to repair the wall that Brian slowly was chipping away at. "I won't tell you again, Brian. Just go."  
"No. This isn't going to stop. You know that." He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly slapped it away. "He won't stop chasing you."  
"Then I'll just keep running, " she said, taking a step away from him, hoping distance would make it easier.  
"You can't run forever, " Brian retorted. " (F/N), I just want to make sure you're safe--"  
"Safe? How would I be safe if I go back? Even if we did manage to cap Alex, that thing would still come for us. And how do you suppose we deal with it, hmm? Not even bullets hurt that thing. No matter what we do we'll never be safe." She held his gaze, despite the pain it caused her, and waited for a reply. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have packing to do."  
She pushed past him, but Brian caught her by the arm.  
"Let go," she demanded, struggling against his grip, but he held strong.  
His face held conflict as if he was fighting something back and his expression was a product of his struggle. Hazel eyes begged for her to pause, his eyebrows knitted closer together as he tried to piece out what to say to her in his mind.  
Brian never was good with words, preferring to keep to himself and express rather than verbalize. And in some ways, one could see that as a sweet attribute, but when it came to expressing extreme emotion that required more than just action, he tended to struggle. And that moment was no exception.

The urge to pull away from him and remain dismissive and hateful was a tempting option. But no matter how well she faked it, she could never hate him. She kept hoping that if she retained her aggressive act, Brian would back off-- keep his distance before she let herself get wrapped up in his presence. Though, something in the back of her mind told her that he wasn’t buying her act for much longer. 

So, she yielded, the soft spot he still held in her heart for him pulsing in an unguarded moment of remembrance (This line is so cheesy and I hate it, but it stays). Brian took a breath and let her go. 

“The day you left, I didn’t know what to fucking think. I show up at your place and it was just empty. The only thing you left behind was a fucking half-assed note.” He paused for a moment to pace, and she could tell he was starting to lose himself. “ ‘Don’t look for me’, “ he recited the last message she left for him, his tone jaded and pressed. “What the fuck kinda shit is that, ‘Don’t look for me’?”

She felt a clenching ache deep in her chest, the guilt that ate at her heart rearing its head again as hurt danced behind his eyes.

“I nearly ripped the town apart looking for any sign of where you were heading. And when I found nothing, I thought maybe Alex or the Operator had gotten you. I was going fucking crazy not knowing if you were safe,” he said with a mix of anger and sadness that almost made her sick with herself, a nauseating feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach.

“I did what I had to do to protect myself, " she stated, fighting off the frown that was tugging at her lips.

"You're not the only one who wants to leave all that shit behind, (F/N). But no matter how hard you try, you can't outrun it. It already found you once."

Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her the more he talked. He was right, but how could she just accept that? How could she just accept that she'll probably never have a normal life again? How could she just accept that the Operator was going to ruin her life no matter what she did?

She couldn't. 

She wouldn't-- she refused to.

Tense fingers rubbed at her temples, her head pulsing and eyes starting to water.

“What do you want from me!” she screamed, her limit having been met as her emotions spilled over. 

“A good fucking reason!” he shouted back, the muscles in his face tensing as he took a threatening step forward. “You left me wondering for so long. Wondering if you were ok-- if you were even alive. I didn’t even get to say goodbye for god’s sake! Did I mean anything to you?” His biting words sunk in deeper than the fangs of any beast.

This is one of the reasons why she left the way she did. She knew that if she had told him in person, he would try to convince her to stay. And the chance of him succeeding was too high for her to take that risk. So she just packed all she could fit into her car and left. Leaving him and the others with a meaningless note and no explanation.

She could admit, she wished she had left Brian something more -- at explanation, a better last message, but when she tried, nothing seemed good enough. No amount of words would ever seem good enough to justify leaving him for her own selfish self-preservation

As she stood there racking her brain for something to offer him, her hands pressed against her forehead in a stressed manner, she found nothing. Nothing but excuses and shitty past decisions. All she had left was honesty.

So as the truth flew from her lips at the speed of light, hot tears traced paths from her puffy eyes down to the curve of her burning cheeks and dripped off of her chin.

“You want a damn reason? I’m a fucking coward! I couldn’t stand to be there while I ripped your heart out. I just knew that if I was there you would be able to make me stay with just that damn look of yours alone. So I left you that stupid note instead! And I will never be able to put into words how sorry I am that I put you through that, but I am so sorry, Brian.” She was on the brink of fully sobbing, but pulled herself back, rubbing away the brackish water with her hands and cleared her throat. “But I will never apologize for leaving that hell behind. Ever.”

Brian shook lightly, a shadow cast over his expression as water gathered at the rims of his eyes. 

She had only ever seen him cry once before, and that was when she was in that hospital. While trying to escape the Operator in an old abandoned warehouse they had stumbled upon while on Alex’s trial, (F/N) fell down a flight of stairs, smashing her head against the metal steps. For two weeks she was in a coma, the medical staff saying that she might wake up in a few days or a few years or not at all. But as she opened her eyes she found Brian, sitting motionless in a chair beside her bed, hands clutching hers as silent tears raced down his flushed face.

“I… I-I just-- I just need a second,” he nearly mumbled, a tear escaping his eye and rushing down his face. “Just... a second…”

“Brian--” she spoke softly as she grabbed the sleeve of his orange hoodie.

“Don't fucking touch me!” he shouted with all the force of a thunderstorm, grabbing her by the collar in a fit of rage and pulling her close to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth, his expression jaded and hurt, and hers one of sorrow and guilt. But when Brian smashed his lips onto hers for the first time in what felt like decades, something in the both of them seemed to click and the room shifted dramatically as if they were caught in an earthquake. 

(F/N)’s hands flew up to grab fistfuls of Brian’s dirty-blonde hair, leaning into his body as if it was the only thing holding her up. His gloved hands released her shirt to grasp her by her hips, walking them clumsily backward until her thighs hit the edge of the table, shaking the rickety piece of junk and causing the open bottle of booze to violently fall off the table, spilling vodka everywhere. 

Strong hands found the back of her thighs and lifted her on top of the table, his lips almost never leaving hers. As their tongues caressed and intertwined, (F/N) let a slight groan slip from her mouth to his as Brian pulled her hips into his and started to grind gently on her heat. Though she was tempted to keep her hand-rooted in his hair to ensure he stays as close as possible, she released him to pull his hoodie off his torso. Parting, Brian let her lift the piece of clothing off for him, throwing it carelessly into the puddle of potent alcohol. 

While Brian took off his gloves and undershirt, (F/N) could feel his eyes on her as she pulled off her top and disposed of her bra. Almost immediately, Brian was back on her, his lips kissing and sucking at her neck and collar as his hands roamed and groped at her body greedily. 

(F/N)’s hands found their way to Brian’s belt, but just as she undid the offending strip of faux leather, Brian’s kisses started trailing lower down her body.

A shudder ran through her body as the dirty-blonde man’s warm hands started working her out of her jeans, his hot breath fanning over her breasts before he took one into his mouth. She hardly noticed by the time he had her pants at her knees by the way he licked and gently teased her sensitive flesh. 

Her hands fell to his shoulders, trailing up his neck and up to his face, pushing back his hair as he continued to trail down her body, his lips leaving sparks as they dusted over her stomach and pelvis. Blue eyes never strayed from her face as he spread her legs with no resistance, dipping down to kiss the warm skin of her inner thighs. Hot breath folded like ocean waves over her womanhood, the anticipation making her skin crawl in a delightful way.

All it took was one swipe of his tongue for her hands to find their way back to his head, Brian’s tongue skillfully lapping at her warmth. As one hand spread her folds apart to mercilessly lick her needy clit, (F/N) had to resist the urge to close her thighs around his head, a desperate moan falling from her lips like a cry for more. She almost let out a whine as he chuckled against her, the vibrations only aiding his relentlessly delicious actions. 

“Brian,” she breathed out as if in prayer, her eyes falling closed as she pushed down on his head subconsciously.

The way he changed tactics so smoothly and skillfully drove her mad. Quick light licks turned into heavy-bearing strokes. Gentle kisses melted into intense sucking, and back and forth and back and forth at random intervals.

A warm sensation began to blossom quickly deep in her abdomen and she knew she was close, but when he began moaning against her while his lips were enclosed on her most sensitive parts, she lost herself. Thighs clenching around him, she yanked at his hair, letting enamored sounds flow from her like the final verse of a dramatic symphony. That warm feeling sparked into a flame as she came, hips nearly rolling against his face.

With hitched breath, she released him, realizing how she had nearly suffocated him, but she knew he didn't mind one bit. A faint smile made its place on Brian’s mischievous lips. His half-lidded eyes almost seemed to glow and swirl with lust from underneath his short lashes as he stood and pulled her in by the small of her back. Leaning in, he let his lips ghost over hers, teasing her as he pulled away slightly when she tried to close the space between them.

Two could play that game. 

She was quick to undo the button and zipper of his worn jeans, hand slipping past its hem to palm his erect length. A smirk found its way to her face as his lips connected with her’s. Hunger played through his every action, she could tell. The more she teased him, fingers tracing lightly over his needy flesh, the rougher he got, groping and lightly biting at her lower lip. Brian shifted, still holding her to him as she slipped off the table and letting her lead him through the doorway to the living room he had appeared in earlier. 

The thought of making the trek to her room floated in her mind, but she knew that at that rate, they wouldn’t make it halfway there before giving in and going at it wherever was closest. 

Almost tripping on the footstool as they stumbled, hands gripping hands and minds busy with each other, making their way to her beaten old couch. (F/N) sunk into the cushions as she laid back across the seats, dragging her worked-up lover with her. Brain pulled away from her beckoning touch to shed himself of his lower garments. 

She could almost see the fire behind his eyes as she trailed her hands down her body, snaking past her stomach and pausing at her femininity. Lifting one leg over the backrest of the couch, the other falling off the side, she smiled as he watched her play with herself, noticing his sudden haste in peeling off his boxers. 

Now stark, he lowered himself before her on his knees on the worn cushions, hands sliding against her thighs as she continued to touch herself before he dipped down to kiss her neck and work his way up. A pleased whimper left her at the feeling of Brian’s member rubbing up and down her warmth. As soon as he entered her, her arms locked around the back of his neck, holding him there as if she was scared he might disappear. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, the feeling of holding him again, and not just in the embrace of sex, made her heart perfectly warm. She found herself leaving soft, meaningful kisses on his cheek, forehead, and jaw as he rested his head on the crook of her neck until his mouth found hers once more in a passionate lip-lock. 

Every time his hips met hers, a small stressed sound left the couch, its springs and boards creaking with every movement. Strained grunts and moans left Brian as he clutched on to her suddenly, one arm holding the small of her back and the other cradling her head lovingly. He was close, the way her name fell from his lips in an almost begging tone told her as much.

(F/N)’s hips began rolling to meet the pacing of her lover’s, her hands wandering the span of his back and forehead pressed into his shoulder. Once sure and ture thrust, now melted into sloppy, yet deep strokes. 

Explicets softly filled (F/N)’s ear as Brian pumped into her only a few more times before a warmth filled her, causing a choked moan to force its way out of her chest. 

Seemingly hesitant, Brian pulls away from her, the two moving to a more comfortable lunging position the faux leather seating. She nestled into his side and draped one of her legs over his, her head laying right below his chin.

A quiet settled over them, but no matter how badly she wanted to stay like this and pretend like all their problems just suddenly vanished one act doesn’t erase months-- years almost-- of mistakes. A delicate hand lifted to cup his vaguely stubbly cheek, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

"Come with me, " She said out of the blue, breaking the silence that laid over the two like a comforter.

Brian reached up and softly grasped the hand she had resting on his face. "(F/N)..." He breathed out as if in pain. "I can't."

A small pang shot threw her heart like someone was sticking needles into the blood-pumping muscle.

“Brian, I can’t-- I won’t-- That life--” 

“Running will only make things harder, (F/N),” Brian cut her off, his tenor voice sure but soft. “You saw that just a few hours ago.”

“I’m tired, Bri. The pain, the amnesia, Alex, The Operator-- I’m losing my mind,” she spoke, her emotions catching in her throat. “I just want my life back. And more than anything, I don’t want to lose you, you’re all I have.”

Comforting arms wrapped around the shaken woman. Almost immediately, she melted into the embrace her eyes shut and tense expression softening.

“I love you,” she proclaimed gently.

He held her tighter, kissing the crown of her head as he whispered an “I love you, too” back. 

A reassuring warmth permeated her body through his and she could feel herself relaxing. Though she knew that nothing would ever go back to how it was before any of this shit happened, just hearing him say those words helped ease the pain.

“We’ll get through this. I promise,” he said, a slight quiver in his voice. “No matter what, we’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy towards the end, sue me


End file.
